Far Enough
by Kharriden
Summary: Must keep running, can't stop... Must keep going, for Mokuba.....AnzuSeto
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Yugioh, if I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction... I would be turning my stories into new episodes.

Note: I will be changing Tea's name into Anzu for my story, just because I like that name better.

**Chapter One**

* * *

I don't know why I left. I am aware that I will get in trouble if I get caught, which I probably will. I just need a break from my life. Okay, not my life, but my step-father. My life hasn't always been like this, at one point I was happy. I had no worries, no pain, my life was perfect. It all changed the day that they died. They left me and my little brother orphans. Most people don't know what it is like to be happy and content on day, and alone the next.

The orphange home wasn't so terrible. I learned how to play chess there, and I wasn't that bad. I hate chess now, that game destroyed my life. He wanted to adopt me, but I wouldn't go, not unless he took my little brother as well. He refused to even think about taking Mokuba, so I made him an offer, if he could beat me in a game of chess, which was his favorite game, I would go with him, without my little brother. If I won, he had to take both of us. He agreed, and I won.

That was the biggest mistake of my life. I never should have agreed to go with him, even with Mokuba. He is the reason that I left earlier today. It is because of him that I am lying on the sidewalk, probably about to bleed to death, in the rain. I must stay concious, for Mokuba...

* * *

Not much, but I will have the second part written very soon! Please Review, no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Anzu's POV

Oh, I never should have left the house. Why did that cat have to go and run off? Oh, great! Now it starts to rain. Just my luck, I didn't bring an umbrella. How should I have known it was going to rain? Now it's dark, I can't see anything except shadows cast by the street lamps. Oh, mom always said it wasn't safe for twelve year old girls to be out at night. I understand now.

"Jazzy! Where are you!" I called out. When I heard footsteps I began to walk faster. When I heard voices, I began to run. As the footsteps picked up, I turned into an alleyway. The footsteps stopped. Pushing myself against a wall, I listened to the voices. I could only make out a few words.

"That way..."

"Get him..."

"No, where?"

Him? I was relieved that they weren't looking for me. But who were they looking for? Again I heard footsteps, but they didn't sound the same as before. I tried to make my breathing as quiet as possible,so I could listen carefully.

Just then, a boy ran past the alley where I was hiding. He couldn't have been much older than me. Was that . . . blood? He was covered in it. I began running after him, but someone else was coming. I backed up against the wall and watched as they passed. Three large men ran by, and I realized that soon they would catch up with the boy. Thinking quickly, I picked up a rock and tossed it far down the alley. My distraction worked, and the three men immediately turned around and ran toward me.

I squeezed behind a dumpster not even noticing the horrid smell. All three of the men ran right past me and turned another way.

Cautiously, I left my hiding place and ran in the direction that the boy had gone. I was running as fast as I was able to in the darkness, with the cold raindrops splashing in my face. If I couldn't even see more than a few feet in front of me, how was I going to find him?

* * *

It is hopeless. I will never find him, or my way back home. So here I am, soaking wet, looking for some boy I have never seen in my life and completely lost. If it wasn't pouring down rain right now, I might be able to tell where I was. You think I would, considering the fact that I have lived in this area for my whole life. 

The rain is starting to let up. Weird coincidence, but fine by me. Maybe I will be able to find my cat, that way I won't go home without accomplishing anything.

Right there, I think that is her. She just ran into that alley. It won't be fun trying to get her home, not while she is wet. She is very troublesome when she is wet. I tried to give her a bath last week and she freaked out, My mom is making me pay for the broken vase.

I turned into the alley and saw Jazz walking over to something. Not something, someone! What a surprise,my cat was walking to the boy.

Running over to him, I checked his pulse. Since I could feel the beat, I rolled him over on his back. He groaned in response.

Normally I wouldn't insult anyone's appearance, no matter how bad they looked, but he looked terrible. His eye was black, he had a huge bruise on the side of his face, his lip was split open and there were numerous cuts all over his face. If his face looked that bad, I was sure the rest of him must be just as bad, if not worse. I really needed to get him off the street, but I don't know how I can. I can't carry him, and I left my cell-phone at home. I knew my mother would be worried sick about me.

The boy groaned again and tried to shift into a more comfortable position. He couldn't do it so he just lay in the spot that I had put him in. His eyes opened slowly and he looked at me.

"Who are you?" He asked. His voice was very quiet, like he was afraid of something.

"My name is Anzu, what's yours?" I said, matching his tone. He shook his head. Actually, he barely moved it, probably because it hurt him to move at all.

"Alright," I said. I didn't blame him for not answering my question. He obviously had been through a lot, and he had no idea who I was. I tried another question. "What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied. This was getting very tiresome. I just wished that he would answer at least one of my questions.

"Alright, I'll tell you. My cat ran away and I came out here to look for her." He closed his eyes and began to take deep breaths. I realized that he must have lost a lot of blood. He really needed some help, but I didn't know what to do.

"Do you live nearby?" I asked. I thought I might be able to run to get help.

"No, I don't."

The only thing I could think to do was try to get him to my house. I knew it would be extremely difficult since I lived around four blocks away, and he could hardly move.

"Do you think you can sit up?" I thought it would be a start, and that we might be able to go from there.

"Maybe." He tried to push himself up. When I tried to help him, he glared at me and said, "I don't need your help." I backed off, he looked mad, like I had insulted him.

He winced as he pushed himself into a sitting position. Leaning against the wall, he turned to look at me.

"What did you say your name was?" He asked.

"Anzu, now will you tell me yours? If you don't I'll have to make up something to call you." He didn't look like he wanted that, so he answered.

"My name is Seto."

"That's a start, now, do you want to tell me what you were doing out here?" He turned away from me.

"No."

We both sat there for a while. I glanced over at him, and saw that he was leaning his head against the wall. His eyes were shut, and I figured he must be very tired. I was tired too, it was late. I figured that my parents and his were both very worried. Unless, I thought, he ran away, which would explain why he doesn't want to tell me why he is out here.

Jazz was curled up in my lap, sleeping. We had been sitting there for a long time, and I had found Jazz a half an hour ago. I knew we would need to go home soon. Rest would do us both a lot of good, and I hoped afterwards he would talk to me.

"Do you live far from here?" He asked.

"Not really, just a few blocks away." I answered.

"Do you think we could walk there?"

I hadn't considered that. "I can, but I don't think you'll be able to." He might hurt himself trying, and I didn't want to take that chance.

"I'll be fine, you said yourself that it isn't too far away." He stood up, grumbling quietly to himself as he did.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I stood up. I wasn't convinced.

Seto took a step forward and almost collapsed. I reached forward and grabbed him. He glared at me, and started to take another step. I could tell that it would take a while to get home.

* * *

I know that it has been like a month since I updated, but I have an excuse. I was out of town for like three weeks without a computer. I had my sister type this up for me, but she didn't know how to update it. Anyway, here it is, please review! 


End file.
